


Just

by Vipersweb (Rhianona)



Series: Ashes in the Fall [7]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ashes in the Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Vipersweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla reflects on their new guest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just

_Breathe in. Hold. One. Two. Three. Breathe out. One. Two. Three. Breathe in. One. Two. Three. Breathe out. One. Two. Three._ Teyla sat calmly on the floor of the room she had requisitioned for meditation more than four years ago. Candle light flickered patterns against the walls, the inhabitants of the room mere shadows, anonymous and without the titles and burdens that identified them. With her back straight, posture perfect, hands resting on her bent knees, and her eyes closed, she looked the epitome of serenity. The soft mat that covered the floor, belied its hardness, but kept her focused on what was important: breathing in and out, while shedding off the concerns of her life. In this room, she was not Teyla Emmagen, leader of the Athosians, liaison to the Atlantis expedition, team member of AR-1, or any of the other myriad titles placed upon her during a normal day of work. Instead, she was just Teyla.

Even as she breathed, she was aware of those who surrounded her: the gently scuffing as Ronon shifted uncomfortably, unused to remaining so still and doing nothing; Elizabeth's perfume, a light floral scent that apparently mimicked a popular Earth flower; and now the gentle cadence, so in touch with her own breaths, of Atlantis' new resident: Kara Thrace. For all that Kara often resembled perpetual motion, she had approached Teyla about joining her in meditation. Apparently Rodney had ranted about it in her presence, and Kara had asked Miko for more information. The quiet Japanese scientist had sent her to Teyla, who had been more than happy to allow Kara to join her small group. Teyla found her mind turning to their newest resident.

Kara was, in many ways, a complete contradiction. Everyone on Atlantis knew how she had arrived; within hours of Radek's rescue, everyone had heard of how the woman in the infirmary had risked her life to help the Czech scientist against the Wraith drone that had found him. And while Ronon and the rest of the rescue team had been the ones to finally kill the Wraith, she had delayed the creature long enough that Radek had survived. In Pegasus, where the Wraith culled entire planets, and everyone struggled to survive, the fact that a stranger would risk her life for another, spoke a lot to her character. It had impressed everyone - Pegasus native and expedition members alike. While they had not seen the whole of the fight, Radek had been more than happy to relate how Kara had thrown herself at the Wraith, even going hand-to-hand, in an effort to keep him safe.

Her abilities had been further spread, after she had been released from the infirmary, and started to spend many hours in the gym. While she had been careful not to stress her still healing body, it was clear she was used to an active lifestyle, and knew what she needed to do, in order to get herself back in shape. She had also taken to joining John and Ronon in their morning runs around the city.

But then, she would spend hours with the scientists. The scientists had more or less adopted her as one of their own. Radek was a particular favorite, easier to get along with than Rodney - the scientists preferred to go to him than to Rodney with their problems. The linguists loved her because they got to learn a new language. The anthropologists enjoyed what few stories she would of her people. But for all that the scientists spent a lot of time with her, and were trained to be observant, Teyla noticed that they missed how uncomfortable Kara felt around the technology they so easily bandied about.

It was something she and Ronon had discussed one evening as they stretched after their daily sparring session.

"Ever notice that Kara won't touch a tablet?" Ronon asked abruptly. His dreads swayed against the floor as he bent from his waist, stretching his back. Teyla paused in her own stretches and considered his comment carefully. She had watched as the young woman had moved about Atlantis. The initial fear at not understanding anyone; her determination to escape the infirmary upon awakening; her wary acceptance of the situation in which she found herself. It spoke a lot to her character.

"She seems quite… tentative around all of Atlantis' technology." And that was true. Never had Teyla seen such fear towards even the most innocuous of Atlantis' technological features. Kara had nearly re-injured herself the first few times a door had opened before her. She refused to take transporters around the City, unless absolutely necessary, or accompanied by others. She treated all computers with a caution that was normally reserved for the Wraith.

"Yeah. Drives McKay nuts."

And that was that.

Kara joined the two of them in their sparring after Carson declared her fully healed. Not even John had been as enthusiastic about learning _bantos_ fighting. Unlike John, Kara practiced her forms every day. Of course, John also had his duties as military commander of Atlantis, and as leader of AR-1. Teyla enjoyed teaching Kara the martial arts of her people. Her movements were still the jerky ones of a novice, but slowly, as time passed, her motions began to flow smoother, the _katas_ imprinting themselves on her muscles. And while she did not prove a challenge to her or Ronon, she had surpassed the few Marines who Teyla taught, something that only seemed to encourage rumors of her prowess.

Ronon liked that she never asked for or seemed to expect he or any of the other males to go easy on her. Of course, Teyla had already disabused most of the Marines on Atlantis of the notion that just because she was a woman, they had to treat her with care. And while Atlantis had it's fair share of female Marines, they did not exhibit the same level of enthusiasm that Kara did. She never seemed as carefree or as happy as when she sparred with others. Except - Teyla noted - after meditating.

Meditation was a private affair. For some, it was merely a way to help calm themselves, or turn off their brains for a little while. For others, including Teyla, it helped to keep their minds clear. While Teyla would never pry into Kara's reasons, she suspected meditation was another method for Kara to cope with all that had happened to her. Kara did not speak much of her life before arriving at Atlantis, but both Teyla and Ronon recognized a bit of themselves in her. She was a survivor. She had had a harsh life, one of which that the Atlanteans could not even dream. The Atlanteans had not had to leave each day as if it were their last, unsure whether the Wraith would arrive to cull. Teyla and Ronon had. And this, beyond Kara's rescue of Radek, had caused the two of them to spend what time they could with her.

_…out. One. Two. Three. Breathe in. One. Two. Three. Breathe out._ Teyla's eyes opened as the room chimed faintly, signaling the end of the session. She slowly came back to herself, rotating her head, before standing. Ronon was already out the door, Elizabeth following him shortly thereafter. Both had duties that needed tending - Ronon in the gym with the Marines, and Elizabeth with yet another meeting. The others in her meditation session filed out in a more leisurely manner, until only Kara remained.

"Teyla? Do you think next time you go to New Athos, you can pick me up some of these candles?" she asked. Teyla paused as she snuffed the candles that lit the room.

"Of course. Is there a particular type you are looking for?" Teyla asked. This was the first time that Kara had ever asked for something personal. It was a small thing, but it was something.

"Nah. Just whatever's not a problem." And that seemed to be all Kara needed, as she left the room. Teyla watched as she exited, not even flinching as the door slid open smoothly, eager to please such a strong ATA gene-holder. It might take some more time, but she rather thought that Kara would eventually adjust to Atlantis.

And this could only be a good thing.


End file.
